Bajo el muérdago
by Akry-x
Summary: AU/ Suzu ama la navidad, ama la alegría y la tranquilidad. Pero siempre ha sido una observadora anónima de esta. Es hora de que ella reciba un pequeño milagro navideño, que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. [One-Shot SuzuxKouko]


**Les traje una dosis bien cursi de yuri para que no sufran con mi one shot anterior :( **

**PD: Con la historia de Sumireko y Mahiru estoy teniendo el sindrome de la hoja en blanco, no puedo escribir nada pasable D':**

**AU / Suzu x Kouko**

**~Dedicado a Lauti, gracias por el apoyo! :)**

**_No me pertenece Akuma No Riddle ni ninguno de sus personajes._**

* * *

Los copos de nieve caían descuidados teñiendo la ciudad en un uniforme blanco y una peliceleste admiraba el paisaje, maravillada por las luces y los adornos que sólo surgían en la época de navidad. Mientras tanto y al mismo tiempo, una chica conservadora leía su novela favorita por quinta vez mientras tomaba el mismo café de siempre ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor.

Suzu amaba la manera en que la gente parecía cambia llegada esta época del año, cómo solía estar más alegre y amistosos, casi se podía ver la felicidad en el aire. Mientras caminaba por las calles repletas de personas, pensaba en lo que debería regalarle a sus amigos este año. Siempre era pésima para esas cosas.

Un hombre vestido de Santa Claus estaba repartiendo folletos a todo el que viera, pero muchos lo ignoraban lo que hizo sentir mal a la chica de cabello corto, así que no dudó en acercarse.

- ¡Hoooola! - Saludó, alegre como solía ser.

- H-Hola, ¡Felices fiestas! - Respondió el hombre, extrañado que alguien le hablará y notara su existencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta repartiendo señor? - Preguntó con sus ojos repentinamente llenos de curiosidad.

- ¡Oh! Es sobre una pastelería, hacen los mejores pasteles y tienen lindos adornos sobre navidad, sus postres son deliciosos y en el local se puede sentir la alegría de estas fechas - Respondió, poniendo empeño en conseguir un buen cliente. Aunque agradecido de que alguien se dignara a prestarle atención.

- ¡¿En serio?! Que bueno, me estaba muriendo de hambre... ¿y dónde queda? - Sobo su estómago levemente y su boca se hizo agua al ver las imágenes que presentaba el folleto.

- En aquella esquina, que disfrute de su comida - Le sonrió, complacido de por fin ser de utilidad ese día.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Santa! - Respondió Shutou dirigiéndose hacia dónde le habían indicado y despidiéndose mientras se alejaba.

Caminó a paso rápido mientras no dejaba de pensar en un gran pedazo de tarta en forma de gorrito rojo y galletas de reno, pero se sintió mal al pensar en comer a los pequeños renos de Santa-sama asi que sólo pensó en tartas de gorritos de navidad.

Se detuvo en la entrada, a pesar de la publicidad no era una tienda grande. Más bien era pequeña y reconfortante, con un ligero toque familiar.

_Perfecta -_ pensó.

Al entrar, no noto el pequeño muérdago que colgaba en la puerta. Y sus ojos se apegaron al mostrador donde se lucían diferentes tipos de dulces que hacían que el estómago de Suzu gruñera. Pero no habían tartas con forma de gorro como esperaba.

Tomó su orden y fue a sentarse a un lugar vacío justo a un extremo del gran árbol navideño, y mientras se servía lo que había pedido se dedico a su pasatiempo favorito; admirar a las personas.

No había nada fuera de lo normal, todos estaban saboreando su comida y sonriendo, algunos enamorados compartían sus pasteles, mientras que los niños de las familias ensuciaban todo.

Suzu no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por las lindas escenas que estaba enfrente de ella, todas parecían extraídas de una película.

Excepto por aquella chica.

Llamó su atención desde el comienzo, aunque para las demás personas debería de pasar inadvertida.

Suzu no podía quitar los ojos de ella, ¿Que había de raro en esa persona? Pues muchas cosas; comenzando por el hecho de que estaba totalmente ajena al espíritu navideño, ni siquiera una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Parecía como si lo único que estuviera vivo de ella eran sus ojos, quienes no dejaban de moverse de izquierda a derecha sin cesar.

Algo sobre ella le atraía, y daría todo lo que ella pudiera para ver a esa persona sonreír.

Se sintió tonta, por el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella chica y ya se encontraba fantaseando con ella. Pero no podía esquivar el sentimiento de pesar que crecía en su pecho al ver un alma no disfrutar de su fecha preferida del año.

Por otro lado, se encontraba sentada disfrutando de su rutina tranquilamente. Tratando inútilmente de concentrarse en su lectora mientras los gritos de los niños no la dejaban pensar como se debía, y los gruñidos que les daban sus padres tampoco ayudaban mucho. Se ajustó los lentes con su dedo índice y comenzó nuevamente a leer el párrafo que había dejado hasta la mitad.

Pero algo se sentía diferente, algo había cambiado, sin duda.

Y ahí fue cuando la noto; Aquella muchacha en la esquina superior del gran árbol adornado. Estaba observándola con una mirada indescifrable ¿Acaso la miraba con compasión? ¿O era esperanza? Inclusó podría estar tratando de coquetearle..

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Kaminaga.

_ ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Quizás solo tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto que coincide con el lugar en donde estoy_ - se tranquilizo con sus propias palabras mientras que los colores iban huyendo de su cara.

Pero aquella mirada, ante los ojos pardo de Suzu, le había dado una ligera esperanza.

_¿Podría ser amor a primera vista? -_ Se preguntó mientras debatía si ir a conversar o no - _Que diablos, cuando algo tan cotidiano había sido un problema.. _

Suzu Shutou era la persona más directa que alguna vez conocerán, muchas veces solía ser algo malo. Por lo que no tenía muchos amigos, pero si lo que buscas es alguien honesto que jamás te traicionaría o mentiría, esa era Suzu.

Siempre solía estar sola, no por que era una antisocial o algo parecido, si no por que amaba admirar la vida. Su existencia era aburrida, nada extraordinario. Por eso prefería observar el día a día de las demás personas, sus expresiones, como demostraban sus emociones, y un montón de cosas únicas que jamás la aburrian.

Y lo mismo era para Kouko, ella consideraba que el mundo no era más que un montón de mierda. Su vida era extremadamente aburrida, y siempre era regida por personas externas y su único y preciado escape eran sus libros. En ellos se refugiaba y viajaba a mundos mágicos mientras se enamoraba de valientes protagonistas y hermosas doncellas.

Para ambas, su realidad no era más que una tediosa y ordinaria rutina, por eso preferían la ilusión de poder contemplar la de alguien más.

Mientras se debatía entre ir a conversar con ella o no, Kouko le dió una mirada. Y con eso le dijo todo.

No era ese tipo de mirada que le había dado al principio que era como : ¿Eh? ¿Me esta mirando? ¿Qué mierdas? . Era más bien una mirada evaluadora, lo que quería decir que tenía cierto interés en la peliceleste.

Aquello fue lo que la impulso a encaminarse hacia la intelectual, quien aún no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ... ¡Hooola! Me llamo Shutou Suzu, pero puedes decirme Su-chan o simplemente Suzu, realmente no me importa. ¿Y tu como te llamas? - Su rostro estaba ligeramente teñido de un adorable color rosado y quizás haya hablado un poco más rápido de lo normal, rogaba en su interior no ser ignorada de una forma humillante.

La cara de Kouko primero palideció un tono, luego su faceta se transformo a la personificación de la sorpresa, y finalmente se torno de un intenso color rojo que podía ser notado en todo aquel que se encontraba en el local, incluso se imagino un hilillo de humo saliendo por encima de su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que alguien era tan directa con ella, siempre las presentaciones las hacía alguien más, mucho mayor, para luego tratar temas relacionadas con la física o matemáticas e incluso historia, pero esto...

Su tiempo comenzaba a acabarse, tenía que contestar, pero su lengua estaba enredada dejando salir pequeños balbuceos y exclamaciones que dejaban confundida a la pequeña Suzu.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó, un poco avergonzada por haber sido ignorada como temía.

- Hm... S-Sí - Respondío al fin, y ahora que por fin su lengua parecía estar en sincronia con su cerebro le contestó - Mi nombre es kaminaga kouko, puedes llamarme de la forma en la que prefieras, e-encantada de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué estas leyendo? - La pobre Suzu quería hablarle por horas, el sonido de su voz era aún más bonito que su cara. Realmente sorprendente.

Kouko le mostró la portada del libro como respuesta, y Suzu se quedó meditando sobre aquel título; definitivamente lo había visto en algún lugar. Pero dónde...

- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Aquel libro es el favorito de Kenmochi-senpai, ella igual es una gran lectora -

- Ya veo... ¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer? - Seguía sonrosada, pero por lo menos podía hablar con normalidad. Aunque estaba el enorme punto donde se acordó lo fría que solía ser con las personas que interactuaban con ella.

- Are? hum... Nunca me lo había preguntado, no tengo un pasatiempo preferido, en lo general me gusta hacer de todo, especialmente deportes - Recordó en todos los clubes en los cuales había estado inscrita, siendo el de natación el predilecto. Pero siempre había querido probar cosas nuevas, y nunca pudo durar más de dos meses en un club.

- Así que por eso tienes tan lindo cuerpo... - Murmuró sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras al instante.

-N-No creo que sea sólo eso, creo que son las sales de baño que siempre uso, si quieres puedo recomendarte unas ¡o incluso dartelas! - Suzu era muy buena escapando de las situaciones incómodas, pero su corazón se acelero levemente mientras las puntas de sus orejas se tornaban rojas y un único pensamiento atravesó por su mente.

_ Le gusta mi cuerpo._

- No puedo aceptar cosas así cómo así, ¡recién te vengo a conocer!

- Lo siento..., creí que podía ser un regalo de navidad, realmente me sobran las sales de baño. Son como un vicio para mi - Se sentía un tanto abatida por el giro que había dado la conversación, Pues si, recién se venían conociendo, y sí hace cinco minutos que supo su nombre. Pero tenía una extraña necesidad de saber más y más sobre esa chica.

Kouko se sintió estúpida, posiblemente era el comienzo de una amistad _o algo más,_ y ella lo arruinaba con un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar -aunque cierto-. Intentaba negar el hecho de que se sentía increíblemente atraída por aquella chica, su personalidad brillaba y destacaba con su singularidad. Era como una protagonista de una larga saga llena de aventuras y travesías.

No le importaría leer sobre alguien así en algún libro de romance.

- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por decirlo. Después de todo, es muy agradable conversar contigo, Suzu-san.

Algo andaba mal con ella, debió comer algo que la dejó en aquel estado. Sus manos estaban un tanto mojadas y dentro de su estómago se sentía un agradable cosquilleo que expandía un ligero calor que parecía centrarse en sus mejillas. Pero sin duda alguna, Kouko era la persona más misteriosa e interesante que alguna vez haya llamado su atención.

- Sé que suena raro, ¡pero quiero conocerte mucho más Kou-chan! -_ ¿Porqué soy tan impulsiva? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué?_

- B-Bueno, creo que es algo mutuo Suzu-san, y el apodo es muy lindo. Gracias - _¿Debería decir algo más? Que no haya sonado distante, porfavor. _

Y así Shutou sacó tema tras tema, y la famosa novela que Kaminaga estaba leyendo quedó en el olvido. El café ya se había acabado y los clientes se habían ido retirando de a poco, pero para ellas el tiempo parecía haberse congelado. Suzu se maravillaba cada vez más de todo lo que iba sabiendo acerca de su nueva amiga, entendió que era una niño genio, y por lo tanto le costaba hacer amigas. Sus historias coincidían en algunos puntos, si bien eran completamente diferentes obtenían el mismo resultado.

Se escucharon las campanas indicando las diez de la noche, hora en la cuál se llevaría a cabo el gran desfile de Santa Claus, con todos sus enanos y renos.

Suzu iba a verlo todos los años, sin falta. Pero por alguna razón, no le importaba ver el show de luces y colores, ni tampoco las caras de asombro de los espectadores. Ell unico rostro que quería ver estaba enfrente de ella, y no dejaría que se le escape.

- Disculpe señoritas, debemos cerrar ya que es una tradición ver el termino del desfile juntos, a mi hijo le fascinan los fuegos artificiales. Lamento si no pudieron terminar su comida, se la puedo envolver... - Les decía una señora que rondaba los 40 acompañada de un pequeño que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría disparado hacía el desfile.

- Oki doki! Muchas gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa! - Respondió Suzu con su estado de animo un poco más elevado que siempre.

- Gracias a ustedes, vuelvan pronto.

Cuando las chicas abrieron las puertas algo cayó justo entre medio de ambas.

Miraron con curiosidad aquel pequeño objeto que parecía ser un adorno del lugar. El rostro de Kouko repentinamente se torno de un escarlata alarmante, mientras hacia señas un tanto extrañas hacia la pequeña ramita.

- ¿ Qué será... ? - Le preguntó a la nada Suzu luego de agacharse a recogerlo. Su reacción fue un poco menos grave que la Kouko, aquella era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

_ Es el destino_

Su corazón bombeaba sangre tan rápido que se preguntó como es que no explotaba. Mientras que el calor en el cuerpo de Kaminaga era cada vez más insoportable.

- Sabes Kou-chan, es muy importante seguir con las tradiciones - Fue la indirecta más directa que alguien haya pronunciado jamás.

- S-supongo - Se preguntó si aquella alegre chica daría un paso tan grande cuando apenas se acabaron de conocer, era cierto que tenían ciertos gustos parecidos que podrían dar una muy buena relación en el futuro. Pero... ella nunca hacía cosas tan repentinas.

De cualquier manera, si la besaba esa noche, no se opondría.

Suzu la interpreto de la mejor manera que pudo. Era consciente de las dudaas de la pelinegra, con solo verla sabías cuantas preguntas se realizaban en su cabeza, también lo nerviosa que se encontraba mientras analizaba la situación.

Los singulares y adorables gestos que hacía mientras combatía contra ella misma en su mente le dio el empujón que suzu necesitaba para avanzar, y con decisión se acercó a la chica de lentes mientras presionó sus labios sosteniendo el muérdago bajo sus cabezas.

Había sido sólo un toque, pero ese roce logró que el pecho de ambas latiera a una misma sintonia y que las dudas de Kaminaga se teletransportarán a algún lugar muy lejano

Como si de una broma del destino se tratará en esos momentos se escucharon los fuegos artificiales detrás, indicando el final de un desfile y el inicio de un romance.

Entre gritos, explosiones y la suave piel de Kouko bajo sus labios. Suzu solo fue capaz de razonar en una cosa: _Los milagros de navidad son reales. _

* * *

**Lo sé, avanzaron muy rápido ToT **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
